1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber fusion splicer for fusion-splicing together the end portions of optical fibers by electric discharge.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As this type of technique in the prior art, Literature 1 (Tatekura Masao et al. “Fusion Mass-Splicing for Optical Fibers”, NTT Electrical Communications Laboratories Technical Journal, Vol. 34, No.2 pp. 63–75 (1985)) describes a fusion splicing technique as follows; removing the coatings of ribbon-type optical fibers to expose a plurality of optical fibers and then holding the end portions of the optical fibers to be fusion-spliced together such that they are provided opposite to each other. The plurality of optical fibers are aligned along the direction of an axis extending between electric discharge electrodes, which are opposed to each other along the horizontal direction, such that the optical fibers are offset upward or downward from the axis. When high-frequency discharge is generated between the electric-discharge electrodes in this state, the end portions of all the optical fibers are uniformly heated, without causing outer optical fibers to impede any electric discharge flow. Consequently, all the optical fibers, both inner and outer optical fibers, can be collectively or in one operation successfully fusion-spliced.
Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-150132) describes, as a technique relating to the above-described fusion splicing technique, a technique wherein the melting amount of optical fibers before and after electric discharge are measured, wherein based on the melting amount the condition of electric discharge or the like is controlled.